Forum:Ancients is borked
The ancients ruleset is borked on 2.5.4. The client crashes when it can't find the correct config for lakes, I think. Anyway, I found a hack posted by another user, and it worked. I just delved down deep in my freeciv folder on my Windows 10 machine and used his ancients.tilespec 1. Download the Ancients using the Windows Freeciv Modpack Installer first. I also found the sextant tileset useful. This is the corrected file: http://forum.freeciv.org/f/viewtopic.php?t=896#p5195 2. And this is where to put it: C:\Users\Admin\AppData\Roaming\.freeciv\2.5 You will see that there already is an ancients.tilespec file. Rename it and create a new one. 3. I ended up running ancients like this from a CMD prompt: c: cd\Program Files (x86)\Freeciv-2.5.4-gtk2 freeciv-gtk2 -t ancients -r ancients but I like this better: c: cd\Program Files (x86)\Freeciv-2.5.4-gtk2 freeciv-gtk2 -t sextant -r ancients I think these errors came from the ancients game I was playing. These were in stderr.txt: 1: in handle_unit_short_info() ../../../../client/packhand.c::1840: assertion 'pcity->client.collecting_info_units_supported != NULL' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in genlist_append() ../../../../utility/genlist.c::537: assertion '((void *)0) != pgenlist' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in handle_unit_short_info() ../../../../client/packhand.c::1840: assertion 'pcity->client.collecting_info_units_supported != NULL' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in genlist_append() ../../../../utility/genlist.c::537: assertion '((void *)0) != pgenlist' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in handle_unit_short_info() ../../../../client/packhand.c::1840: assertion 'pcity->client.collecting_info_units_supported != NULL' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in genlist_append() ../../../../utility/genlist.c::537: assertion '((void *)0) != pgenlist' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in handle_unit_short_info() ../../../../client/packhand.c::1844: assertion 'pcity->client.collecting_info_units_present != NULL' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in genlist_append() ../../../../utility/genlist.c::537: assertion '((void *)0) != pgenlist' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in handle_unit_short_info() ../../../../client/packhand.c::1844: assertion 'pcity->client.collecting_info_units_present != NULL' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ 1: in genlist_append() ../../../../utility/genlist.c::537: assertion '((void *)0) != pgenlist' failed. 1: Please report this message at http://gna.org/projects/freeciv/ :sextant doesn't have the special units needed for ancients. Are you very interested to play ancients, or do you only want it to work in theory? In my case it's the latter, it's supposed to work and therefore should work, but I'm not really playing it. But I copied an ordinary Freeciv shortcut (in the start menu) to an Ancients shortcut, adding the -t ancients -r ancients options to it as you described it above. –Dunnoob �� 11:23, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Submitted as by Uruiamme. –Dunnoob �� 12:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, but the ancients tileset is miniscule. The graphics are very, very small. I think a workaround is to run it on a monitor that I have lowered the resolution on, like down to 1024 x 768 or something... like 10 years ago was common. Otherwise, I guess I see that the graphics are a bit different, but they are quite indecernable without the workaround. Uruiamme (talk) 21:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::More like 20 years, not only 10, but I can't tell what folks playing Freeciv on tablets or smart-phones have today. Somebody  (=I'm not volunteering at this point in time) could blow-up the existing ancients 30×30 units to 60×60 with FFmpeg super2xsai or similar, and create sextancients, a tilespec mostly using sextant, plus a units.spec with a units.png. –Dunnoob �� 17:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC)